Curse you Lin Chung
by ChowHound
Summary: Meng's back and so is Sonia trying to win his heart in hilarious ways in trying to get rid of Lin Chung


It had been a peculiar morning, particularly with Mystique Sonia.

Usually always late in the morning and to First Squad meetings, the porcelain doll-looking girl woke up at the crack of dawn, eyes opening widely and limbs stretched long and high, second after Lin Chung(Nobody beats Lin Chung X3) and began working out relentlessly.

People and animals around her tossed and turned at the noises (and smell), not used to the girl this hour of the morning, or even when they woke up.

Even Yaksha, who probably knew Sonia better then anyone else woke up astonished at the girl as she put on eyeliner with proper motor skills, making a curved swooshing line out from the corner of each eye.

After applying royal blue blush and matching outfit Sonia presented herself in various mirrors around the room, including the one next to Yashka and he stared up at her.

"Oh Whatever Yashka, Today's a _special _day" The way she said special made Yashka shiver as Sonia left, then he hopped himself over to Sonia's calendar, circled over and over again in red pen with hearts &XOs' read: Meng returns from traing…

Sonia ran the whole way until she was at the enterance of Bif Green, there, surrined by Ape Trully, Woo the Wise, hands and various other people, his Lavender hair was his singnature and after a few people moved Sonia could see the face of the Lavender Hunter; Meng. His skin was tanner and his face was still the feminine masculine-ness it held.

Sonia almost drooled on herself just looking at the man, she was about the melt into her shoes until she caught frift of a another person standing next to Meng, Lin Chung.

Sonia frowned, alittle bit of annoyance and envy brew inside her belly. She could never stand that stoic, basically Mary-Sue Dickward, especially around Meng. She never understood why Meng always hung with Lin Chung, they didn't seem like the type to even be around each other.

Sonia gained some self-control and pride netrualizer to start walking towards the both of them. "Meng!" she broke halfway into a run and into the arms of the man.

Meng smiled and hugged her back. "Sonia, I've missed you so much" His eyes were nearly glossned and Sonis felt her own tearing up alittle.

"Meng, your certification is in the office, also if you like a tour around Big Green, since you haven't been here in a while, Li—"

"I'll do it" Sonia said, two things on her mind: how devilishly gorgeous she looked in her dress and the beautiful lavender haired boy in front of her.

Apetrully cleared his thoart. "Well, Mystique Sonia, actually Lin Ch—"

"Oh, it's fine Apetrully, I'll do it" Sonia was swift and clean with her words and it cut right through his defense,unsullied, and he gave in.

"Sorry Lin Chung"

Sonia pulled Meng along before he had a chance to look at him with a apologetic look.

After reciving his cefrication only the first two mintues walking down the hall was dedicated to the tour, as Meng remembered most of the place so they just started remisincing

"Eww, so your trainer ate insects?"

"Yeah, he had me try some. Beetles are quite tangy actually"

"Eww" Sonia laughed, ahead of them Mighty Ray and Jumpy Ghostface were walking towards them.

"Hey Sonia, Fight me" Mighty Ray pulled out a banana out of his pocket.

Sonia glanced at Meng then thought for a minute._ Don't want him to think of me as reckless as before._

"No" The only thing Sonia uttered to the boy then walked on. " I told you she didn't have the courage to fight the all powerful Might Ray" Sonia aburtly stopped, standing still for amoment to compass all her anger so she won't explode then swiftly turned around.

"Oh no Mighty , I'm just sparing you so your face dosen't get more messed up then it already is."

"Oh Right, and also because you'd be breaking a lot more then your nails"

Sonia swore a vein popped out from her head in frustration.

"You wanna eat those words also?"

Getting in their stances, they began to fight.

In the end, it was Sonia who ripped out Mighty Ray's eyes and shoved them in his mouth, elerticfiying him. Sonia walked smoothly with her eyes closed, knowing where Meng was

"Did you see how I took care of that BananaBrain?" When there was no answer Sonia opened her eyes and looked around. "Meng?"

Jumpy Ghostface hopped over. "Meng went Lin Chung" Anger boiled inside her stomach.

"Damn Lin Chung" Sonia muttered to herself as she walked the halls alone. She already knew she liked the man, but in the pit of her stomach she felt her lover deepen, more then she understood and she wanted to tell Meng her feelings, but that damn Lin Chung, ruining everything

God, sometimes she just wanted to fight the man, he just….bothered her and it ate at her more when she thinks Meng has a deep connection with Lin Chung. She didn't want to know what it was, she just wanted to severe it.

Then two people walked past her. "Did you hear about the dance tonight?"

"Yeah, isn't it in honor of that guy, Meng or something?"

"Yeah, yeah and I also heard that Apetrullys' letting out the booze out"

"Really, I'm definitely going"

"Me too"

After the two men passed Sonia stood thinking. A party?In Meng's honor? She felt like a princess right now, dancing with Meng all night and at the stroke of midnight, a kiss. Shivers slide down her spine." I'm gonna ask Meng to dance before Lin Chung" The excitement of Sonia's plan over took her and she found herself running through the halls, looking for the beautiful boy at every turn.

* * *

><p>She found the desired boy out in the garden. Sonia stiffed up her form, sticking her chest up and out, and allowing her bosom to sway very lady like.<p>

She walked out into the Garden and sat right next to Meng. "Oh I love that kind of flower" Sonia pointed to the pink lilac that Meng was holding, he smiled and Sonia had that melting feeling again.

"Meng…" Sonia looked down at her trembling hands.

"Yes?"

"Would you…" The words were stuck in her throat like glue, partially blocking oxygen to her lungs, she began to feel hot and sweaty, blood rushed to her cheeks and her heart pumped a mile a minute.

"Would you…" she repeated again, she swallowed hard then the blockage began to loosen….

"Meng would you be my date at dance tonight?" The warrior just came out of nowhere and said it, Meng looked up at Lin Chung, a blue rose firmly in his hand.

"Of Course Lin Chung" Meng took the rose and smelt it. "Well, would like me pick out an outfit

"Sure"

Meng got up and went with Lin Chung, forgetting about Sonia, who was sitting frozen with appall and dismay.

"Damn you, Lin Chung" Sonia's face was hidden by her hair, but that didn't stop blue tears running down her face. Why was this happening to her? She deeply liked Meng, why was that so wrong? She almost began to sob until a wicked idea popped into her mind, an evil smile spread across her face.

"How will Lin Chung take Meng to the dance if he dosen't show up?" Sonia slowly stood up, crying gave her headaches and she felt dizzy. "I will have you, Meng Ch'in!" she screamed to the top of her lung then fell down.

After drinking some Chamile tea, Sonia felt better enough to starting searching for Lin Chung. She found him walking away from Meng,s room. Sonia pulled out a thin, barely visible thread and tied them to the walls.

The girl smiled and whispered to herself "Let's see if you can dance on a sprained ankle."

She called over to the man and watched as he came closer and closer to the wire. Almost, almost there…

"Sonia!" Mighty Ray ran down the hall. "I wanna a rematch!"

Sonia jumped out of the way and Mighty Ray tripped the wire and fell hard onto the ground hard.

'_Damn it Mighty Ray!' _She screamed in her mind, only making an audible 'huff' then marched off, leaving Lin Chung at a loss at what just happened.

* * *

><p>Sonia found Lin Chung again in the lunchroom eating his favorite bun and vegetable rice bowl with Meng.<p>

"Let's see if Meng will take you to the dance when you throw your guts out on him."

Sonia grabbed the same bun and vegetable bowl and sat directly next to the two. "Hey Lin Chung,Hi Meng~" she cooed the lavender hairied boy's name.

"What's that over there?!" She pointed over to the window and as they were distracted and poured the liquid into the bowl.

"See what Mystic Sonia?" Lin Chung asked as he turned back around. "Oh it must of flew away"

"What was it?" Meng asked

"It was a Dragon!"

Meng laughed and Sonia had to nearly draw blood to keep her from not going into insanity fit. She watched in delight as Lin Chung picked up the rice bowl and began eating. The whole situation was so laughable she began eating.

After a few bits her head began to feel light and her stomach ached and churned at every swallow; she was beinging to feel nausea.

Why does she….what if….No! That can't be….Why!

Sonia's face literally turned green as she rushed to the bathroom and threw her guts up in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>This was it; It had turned dark when Sonia had finally recovered from her black-out after emesis. She gingerly got up and growled at the dark blanket of stars that littered the night sky.<p>

"No!" She throw a book. "No!" she aid again then threw a candle. She began going into rampage, even yashka hid in a corner at her wrath.

A knock on the door was the only thing that snapped her back into reailty. "Sonia? Are you in there?" she couldn't believe it; it was Meng.

"Ah in a minute. Yakhsa!" she called for her felt boyfriend. "Make me a quite dress now!" Yakasha transformed into almost scanitly clad dress and her hair was stylishly wavy. She opened the door to see Meng, all dressed up in a black tuxedo and a violet purple boutonnière.

"Meng…you look dashing" Sonia said, half-consciously. Meng laughed. "Thanks, so are you ready to go?"

"Go?...Your taking…me?"

Meng laughed again. "Yeah, I thought you wanted to go?"

Sonia rushed towards Meng, touching him to make sure he was real. "Is there a problem?"

"No, it's just…I thought I never get an oppuritunity like this before in my life."

"Well let's waste less time talking and more time dancing."

* * *

><p>Sonia had replayed the night's enchantment over and over again to see if it was real; Meng's graceful steps as they danced to the slow classical, he only had to push lightly when he made her spin. How they were the only two on the dance floor. They had looked deep into each others eyes during a couple of dips, she remembered how his eyes sparkled but yet held back any emotion, as if saying <em>Not yet my darling, but soon<em>.

Sonia dreamily sighed, cradled in her bosom was the violet flower Meng had dropped as he retired for the night. It had been 10 minutes since he left so Sonia hoped that he was just getting into bed.

He was room was just down the hall, Sonia could see the door was cracked opened and light emitted from it.

There were noises coming from within the room, Sonia looked hoping to see Meng talking to someone. Meng was in there someone alright, that person being Lin Chung and they weren't actually talking.

Meng was pressed up against Lin Chung, his clothes were hanging lose off him. Sonia stood there in shock; she couldn't manage to sum up the exact emotion she was feeling right now.

Lin Chung looked in her direction, with the up most swiftness, showed her their wedding bands.

Sonia could feel bubbles rushing to her brain; she stared trembling.

"Curse you Lin Chung!" She blew out, so loud the fruit aliens trembled at her voice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just decided to bring back my only OC and make my least favorite character on Hero:108 seem like more of a manaic.<strong>_

_**Love,**_

**_Chowhound_**


End file.
